Sasuke Doesn't Pay Attention
by syrraki
Summary: When Sasuke appears in Naruto's mind for the first time, he is surprised to see Kyuubi. Man that boy isn't perceptive.


Arg. As if I am still writing these :P I can't stop, I'm addicted.

Disclaimer: not mine

Friday 29th of May 2009: Reuploaded, there were a few mistakes which are hopefully sorted out. Thanks to the mysterious commenter who pointed them out :).

"Unbelievable. Who would have thought something like this would live inside you?" asked Sasuke, staring at the bubbling form of Kyuubi in awe.

Naruto, who was in a bit of a daze upon first seeing Sasuke for the first time, then being hugged by Sasuke, then being nearly stabbed by Sasuke, then being chidori'd by Sasuke, and finally having Sasuke standing about in his mind, frowned a this badly veiled jibe.

"Well, you, for one," he said, looking at the other boy. Sasuke was staring at the demon, wondering if he flossed between his impressively large teeth, but glanced at Naruto.

"What?" he asked bluntly, not looking to engage in conversation but curious despite himself.

"Oh come on, the in Forest of Death when I stopped the tongue dude on that massive snake? You didn't think that was odd?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"I thought it was _odd, _but all I saw were fangs and red eyes. That could be attributed to a relation in the Inuzuka clan," Sasuke pointed out. Naruto arched a blond eyebrow.

"Then what about when I fought Gaara?" he asked. Sasuke's lips tightened, that fight was obviously still a sore point for him.

"What about it?" he asked shortly.

"I transformed Gama Buntu into a huge nine tailed fox is what!"

"I was in the forest, I didn't see," insisted Sasuke.

"The thing was massive!" exclaimed Naruto. Sasuke squared his jaw.

"There were a lot of trees."

"And you didn't hear about it from anyone?" asked Naruto sceptically.

"I didn't go out a lot, or talk much. I had better things to do than gossipping. I had to train for my-"

"Yeah, we all know," Naruto interrupted. "Your 'revenge.' Which is now known as running off to live in a rabbit warren with an insanely long-tongued guy, and not do your shirt up anymore," he finished with a smirk. Sasuke glared.

"I wouldn't expect an idiot like you to understand," he said shortly.

"Understand why you're tying your shirt with a purple bow now? No, I don't really. What?You're too good for buttons?"

"Everyone in Sound dresses like this," said Sasuke, affronted that his sense of fashion had been challenged.

"No, you and the snake bastard wear the bows. Kabuto doesn't," Naruto pointed out.

"Kabuto wouldn't know fashion if it hit him in the face with a kunai," Sasuke scoffed. "Neither would you, judging by your outfit. Orange, again."

"There's nothing wrong with orange and my outfit kicks ass!" boasted Naruto. "But seriously, Sasuke, where are your old clothes? They were way better!" Sasuke scowled and muttered something. "What?" asked Naruto with a frown.

"He burnt them. Orochimaru," Sasuke said. Naruto stared in disbelief.

"_Burnt_ them?"

"He says he accidentally spilt oil on them and then dropped a candle."

"That could happen," remarked Kyuubi, joining the conversation for the first time.

"He said he got caught up in it, which is why he was screaming 'Burn! Burn!' when I came in," Sasuke added.

"Well, admittedly, that's suspicious," relented the fox.

"So how'd you end up with the pirate thing?" prompted Naruto. "Is that the only thing you could find?"

"Oh no," said Sasuke darkly. "Orochimaru replaced my entire wardrobe. This was just the only thing that wasn't see-through or skin tight."

"Eww," said Naruto. Kyuubi seemed speculative.

"You see my predicament," said Sasuke gravely.

"Yeah... But how did you get the Uchiha emblem on the back?" Naruto wanted to know.

"Kabuto knows cross-stitch," said Sasuke flatly.

"Hey Naruto, why not remove my seal?" put in Kyuubi.

"No," said Naruto without turning. Kyuubi shrugged. It was always worth a shot.

"I can't believe you didn't work it out!" exclaimed Naruto suddenly. "I mean the amount of clues! I thought the Valley of the End kinda gave it away."

"It didn't," said Sasuke, becoming irritated with the conversation.

"And the snake bastard didn't tell you?"

"Yeah, cause we spent the last three years _talking_," said Sasuke sarcastically. There was a pause, and then Kyuubi snorted at the sheer amount of innuendo. Sasuke glared, sharingan swirling.

"Shut _up_, demon," he growled. Kyuubi quietened down.

"Do you know, that's the second time I've ever been told to shut up," he said thoughtfully. "And both in one day. With Naruto, it's usually 'whine whine, give me more chakra so I can go and molest Sasuke.'"

"Hey! I do _not_ say that," fumed Naruto, blushing red.

"Embarrassed, dobe?" smirked Sasuke, preening.

"He thinks you're hot," confided Kyuubi. "A bit like Uchiha Madara."

"Uchiha Madara thinks I'm hot?" Sasuke enquired, confused.

"No, Uchiha Madera _is _hot," Kyuubi clarified.

"Hotter than me?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"Maybe," said Kyuubi, squinting at the Uchiha. "His hair doesn't stick up stupidly like yours does." There was a silence.

"Oh no you din't" said Naruto with raised brows. Kyuubi had time to gulp before Sasuke seized his nose and pulled, causing the fox's image to burst.

Outside of Naruto's brain, in the wreckage of the Sound base that Sasuke had so inconsiderately totalled in a fit of teen rage just because he was woken up, despite it being the middle of the day, a day which I might add had lasted fifteen episodes, which is almost five months if you're watching weekly, Sakura was staring at Naruto and Sasuke, whose eyes were locked together.

'I wonder what's going on in there,' she thought.


End file.
